No juegues conmigo, que yo se jugar mejor
by Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale
Summary: PAUSADA TEMPORALMENTE Bella es una rebelde joven de 17 años, su madre muere y ella se tiene se va a vivir con su padre y su hermano Emmett Pero ella no contaba con encontrarse con Edward, quien es un rebelde con quien mantiene una relación enfermiza, pero ella se enamoro ¿el lo hizo? ¿que consecuencias tendra todo esto? Jovenes con drogas, alcohol y otras cosas LENGUAJE FUERTE
1. Prefacio

**NOTA: Los personajes no son mios, ¡ojalas lo fueran! Son de S. Meyer**

**Nota 2: El lenguaje va a ser fuerte!**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**BELLA POV**

-¡Vamos Edward!, no seas tan estúpido, ¿de verdad le crees a esas zorras que me folle con Jacob? Puta Edward-dije mirándolo a los ojos- yo no soy como tu-sentí las lagrimas al borde de mis ojos, pero estaba con gafas negras que cubrían la mayoría de mi rostro-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me doy cuenta que te follas a cada cosa con falda que te encuentras?

-Bella, ¿de verdad no lo hiciste?- dijo mirándome angustiado- tu sabes que yo te quiero, por favor, siempre supiste que aunque te amara, no serias la única, yo sólo lo hice por celos…

-¿Celos? ¿Tú dijiste que jamás sentirías celos por mí?, además ¿Por celos te tiraste a la zorra de la profesora arte? ¿O a Anna? ¿Jessica? ¿Jane? ¿Emily? Sigo Edward, si sólo te hubieras tirado a Victoria te creería, pero no- el bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición-Sabes Edward, yo creía que éramos novios, no que teníamos una relación abierta-dije carcajeándome sarcásticamente…

-Bells, gatita. Vamos no te enojes-dijo sonriendo torcidamente, ya que sabía que a mí me mataba. Se empezó a acercar y se puso detrás de mí a susurrarme-tu sabes que es a la única que complazco, las demás me complacen a mi. Vamos a mi casa y resolvemos esto más tarde-agrego mordiéndome el lóbulo…

-N..oo.-Tartamudee…

-Vamos, gata. Sé que tu quieres, no seas mojigata, amor…

Lo empuje, haciendo uso de lo último de mi autocontrol…

-No, Edward. No podemos resolver nuestros problemas follandonos…

-Pero, vamos Bells, yo sé que tu me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí…

-Edward ¿Tú me amas? ¿Te importo aunque sea un poco?...

-No seas ridícula Bella, me importas mucho, eres lo único que vale la pena en mi puta vida, además de mis padres, yo te quiero ¿si?

Salí de ahí corriendo, antes de que se notara que estaba llorando, él nunca podría amarme, sentía los gritos de Edward por detrás, pero no pare por eso…

* * *

**HOLA HOLA, ME SURGIO ESTA IDEEA EN UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE, NO SE SI LES GUSTE MI FIC, EN ESTE EDWARD ES ARROGANTE Y DESPREOCUPADO, AL IGUAL QUE BELLA ES ZORRA Y ARRASTRADAN DE REPENTE. ME ENCANTARIA QUE LE DIERAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD…**

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS**


	2. Capitulo 1: Ya no soy la misma

**NOTA: Los personajes no son mios, ¡ojalas lo fueran! Son de S. Meyer**

**Nota 2: El lenguaje va a ser fuerte!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Ya no soy la misma**

**BELLA POV**

-Isabella Marie Swan-dijo mi madre- haz ahora tu maletas, me tienes harta…

-No seas zorra, Renée. Yo no te digo nada cuando te follas, con tu novio de la semana…

-No seas falta de respeto, Bella ¿te parece poco que llegues a las 4:00 de la madrugada cada día? ¿y más encima borracha? ¿O que te encuentre con un chico diferente, en mi sillón todos los días?-hizo una pausa dramática- nose que hicimos mal Charlie y yo, sé que Emmett esta igual…

-Entonces me siento orgullosa de mi hermano, no seas mojigata, madre ¿De alguien lo aprendí no?-dije sarcástica…

-Voy a comprar tus pasajes, te iras a Forks. Cuando llegue quiero tus maletas listas, yo hablare con Charlie-sin más se fue cerrando mi pieza de un portazo…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos y gatita, para los que atraviesan mi cama, tengo 17 años y vivo en Phoenix, pero como ven me quieren mandar a Forks, con mi padre Charlie Swan, el jefe de policías y mi hermano Emmett, un año mayor que yo, pero repitió curso y estamos en el mismo grado. Digamos que mi físico no es el mejor y más bello del mundo, pero tampoco soy fea. Soy común, pero con la ropa adecuada, soy una diosa. Tengo el cabello caoba, con reflejos rojizos al sol, los ojos marrón chocolate y no tengo muchas curvas…

Soy la más popular en mi escuela con mi mejor amiga Tany, es decir, Tanya Denali y sus hermanas, Kate e Irina. Acordándome de eso, la llame a su celular…

-Tany-dije apenada- me voy, mi mamá me manda a Forks…

-¿Cómo que te vas a Forks?- de repente se escucho la vos de Iry y Katie- no puede ser, se volvió loca tu madre, ¿Tanto sexo le nublo la mente?

Me reí sin ganas y conteste un seco

-Ojalas se muera-dije yo- no me quiero ir con Charlie, Forks, es el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Seguramente son todas unas virginales que se sonrojan por todo-agregue cabreada…

-Bellie, no debes decir eso de que tu mami se muera ¿Quién nos dará dinero para las compras?

-Adiós, Tany. Por lo que se mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora ¿Sabes que lo que la impulso a ser esto? fue llegar con Phil, su nuevo novio y encontrarme follando con Nahuel…

-¿De verdad, amiga?-se rio y yo sólo sonreí- esta bien, te extrañare, ahí estaré para despedirme, iré con las chicas, Iry sólo quiere descuartizar a tu madre…

-Las extrañare, zorras-dije sentimental-uds. Me enseñaron a ser todo lo que soy-dije mientras prendía un cigarrillo y sacaba la maleta…

-Tú fuiste una gran aprendiz-dijo Katie…

-Adiós chicas-dije antes que me bajara el sentimentalismo

Antes de que llegaran las chicas a The Sun institute, era una nerd de lo peor, me sonrojaba por todo y era una mojigata de lo peor, mi equilibrio dejaba mucho que desear, incuso sobria, pero ellas me ayudaron a cambiar. Las chicas llegaron hace 2 años y desde ese día nos hemos vuelto inseparables…

Prepare mis maletas, estaba cabreada, con el clima de Forks, no podría llevar ni la mitad de mi armario, llegando allá debería ir de compras. Entre mi ropa metí mis cigarrillos y unos porros de marihuana que consumía cuando estaba muy agobiada, claro que esos casi nunca los ocupaba, prefería el alcohol, era menos adictivo. También metí mi IPod, mi IPhone y mi laptop (una Mac), no sabría decir si Charlie, tenía conexión a internet, pero si no tenía tendría que contratar…

Mire el reloj, eran las 7:46 PM, ya habían pasado dos horas que se había ido, seguramente se paso a echar un polvo con alguien por ahí…

_8:00 - 9:00 - 9:30 - 10:00_

Vale, ahora si estaba preocupada, Renée cuando se va a echar un polvo, me manda un msje de que esta bien. Sentí e timbre, seguramente se le quedaron las llaves…

Abrí la puerta y me quede estupefacta cuando vi a dos policías en la puerta, ni me había dado cuenta que se había puesto a llover y eso si que era raro, en Phoenix sólo lluev veces por año…

-La casa de la Sra. Renée Dwyer –dijo el primer oficial- ¿Qué es usted de ella?

- Bella Swan. Si es su casa, yo soy su hija…

-Lo lamento, pero su madre a fallecido en un accidente de tráfico, iba con su novio en un automóvil, él también falleció…

Me que impactada, hace sólo cuatro horas le deseaba la muerte y ahora que esta muerta me arrepentía de cada una de las cosa que le dije y me arrepentía de no haberle dicho un mísero "te quiero mamá"…

-¿Cómo… como que mi madre a fallecido?-dije negando lo obio-eso es una mentira, ella esta comprando unos boletos de avión o follandose con su novio, Phil creo que se llamaba…

-Señorita ¿Cuántos años tiene?- yo le respondí que 17- ¿tiene a algún familiar más a quien acudir?

-Mi padre y hermano vive en Forks-logre articular antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad…

"_Queridos pasajeros, les habla el capitán Peter Douglas. Les anunciamos que por favor abrochen sus cinturones, vamos a aterrizar"_

Me abroche el cinturón, estaba llegando a Port Ángeles. Aquí me vendría a recoger mi padre con mi hermano…

Después de él funeral, el que mis amigas Charlie y la hija de Phil, me ayudaron a organizar, había empacado todos los muebles de la casa y la casa la había puesto en venta y todo e dinero sería para mi universidad…

Mañana empezaría el instituto, en él único que había por acá, el Forks High. A lo lejos divise a Emmett, estaba del porte de un armario, tenía el pelo negro-castaño, ojos azules tal como los de Renée y con hoyuelos cuando sonríe…

-Hola, Bella-dijo Charlie- lamento mucho lo de Renée, era una gran mujer con Emmett te daremos todo el apoyo posible…

-Si, si claro, como sea-dije quitándole importancia, para hacerme la dura- ¿nos vamos ya?

- Emmm claro-dijo él desconcentrado por mí actitud, él no me veía desde hace 3 años, cuando era una nerd y era muy cursi y cosas…

-Hola peque-dijo Emmett, tenía una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza por perder a Renée-¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Emmie—dije mirándolo con una sonrisa triste- estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Yo bien, pero me hacías falta-dijo dándome un gran abrazo de oso…

-Emmie, lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo…

-Tranquila Bells, en la casa hablaremos ¿si?

Partimos hacía casa, después del ansiado rencuentro con mi hermano y padre…

Llegue a mi cuarto, tire mis maletas a la cama, para luego tirarme yo. Agarre mi celular y llame a las chicas, Iry me contesto al 3 pitido…

-Bellie ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Estas bien? Ya te extraño-dijo tan rápido que no estaba segura si entendí…

-Ya ya Iry, estoy bien, ya llegue y yo también las extraño, ¿Kate y Tany?

-Tany esta echándose un polvo con Félix, ya la conoces y Kate dijo que tenía que hacer algo, últimamente esta muy sospechosa-dijo pensativa…

-Iry, no empieces con tus complejos de detectives ¿y tu que haces?-dije yo…

-Yo, nada, bueno me estoy arreglando para ir a la disco. Tendré que hacerlo sola-me la imaginaba haciendo un pucherito y no pude evitar rodar los ojos- me haces falta compañera de parrandas…

-Jajajajaja-me reí de ella- pero si Irina Denali no me necesitas, te los puedes follar sin tu querida compañera de cama…

_-Peque, ¿estas ahí?-pregunto Emmett…_

-Iry, me tengo que ir, mi hermano me llama. Bey…

-Adiós, quiero detalle de los chicos mañana, ataca tigresa…

Me reí del apodo puesto por mi amiga y le abrí la puerta a Emm…

-Hola Emm-me hice a un lado y le hice un gesto con la mano para que pasara…

-Hola Bellie Bells-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y yo a su lado- ¿Me contarás que a pasado en tu vida los últimos 2 años? Lo único que sé que ya no eres esa niña tranquila e inocente…

-Si Emm, cambie mucho- él se acostó y yo me apoye en su pecho- ya no soy aquella niña inocente y pura, me convertí en una zorra…

-Tú jamás serás una zorra-me susurro…

-Si lo soy, pero todo pasa por algo. Esa es una historia de otro día, ahora te quiero contar que paso el día de la muerte de mamá, lo siento, Emmett, fue mi culpa-dije mientras sollozos salían por mí boca, con Emm era con él único que me podía mostrar débil…

-No, peque. Tú no tienes la culpa y discúlpame a mí por no haber estado contigo en el funeral…

-Ese día, había llegado a las 5:00 AM y ella se había enojado y había salido a ver a su novio, Phil, él que también murió. Yo había invitado a Nahuel a mi casa…

-¿Nahuel es tu novio?-pregunto interesado…

-No no-negué apresuradamente- sólo era alguien con quien follaba de repente- el hizo una mueca, supuse que no le era agradable saber que su hermanita se follaba con cualquiera- bueno, me encontró echando un polvo con él encima del sillón y se harto. Yo le dije que era una zorra y que no tenía derecho de haberme retado porque ella era igual, ella me ignoro y se fue a comprar mis pasajes hacía Forks. Espere y espere a que llegara y a eso de las 10:00 PM, llegaron y me avisaron. Me desmaye y entre en negación, luego mis amigas me ayudaron y organice el funeral, para luego viajar aquí. ¿Sabes? Me siento culpable de muchas formas, una de ellas era no haberle dicho te quiero y haberla tratado muy mal y la otra es haberte dejado sin mamá…

-Tu no tienes la culpa, ya te dije- su rostro volvió a ser juguetón- bueno hermanita, mañana te presentare a mis amigos, ahora papa y yo te compramos un auto. Ven baja y vamos a darle un vuela, ¡arriba el ánimo!

Me reí y el me cargo en el hombro como en los buenos tiempos, hasta el auto, era un Aston Vanquish negro. Fuimos a la tienda, yo estaba vestida con un pantalón de tubo negro, una polera en forma de corazón plateada y un chalequillo de mismo color que el pantalón, él pelo lo llevaba liso y tenía rímel, delineador y un poco de sombra plateada…

Emmett se quedo en el auto, mientras yo baje a hacer las compras. Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos, la conversación con Emmie me había ayudado, cuando choque contra algo muy duro…

-Ten cuidado-dijo una voz aterciopelada molesta…

-Tú ten más cuidado- bajo la vista y se quedo estupefacto. Aproveche para examinarle, era muy bello, tenía el cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo, era banco como la cal, tenía una mandíbula firme, unos labios rellenos y rosáceos, que dan ganas de besarlos y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, que sólo con mirarlos una vez te enamorabas…

-Ya, gatita deja de babear-dijo divertido- sé que soy irresistible, pero deberías disimular ¿no?

-Eres… eres el idiota más grande que eh visto-dije enfurruñada por haberme hablado así…

-El chico más guapo querrás decir y tú eres la gatita que se cree leona, más bella que eh visto. Soy Edward Cullen ¿tus eres?...

-No me interesas- le dije, aunque era mmuy guapo, lo que tenía de guapo, lo tenía de arrogante…

- Claro que te intereso ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por acá…

Me demore un momento en contestar, tenía algo rondando en la cabeza…

-Mmm, si Bella Swan-tenía un plan, hace ya 5 días que no follaba con nadie y él era una buena opción…

-Edward Cullen-escuche la voz de Emmett- aléjate de mi hermanita, si no quieres un puño mio en tu boca…

-Emmie-dije yo- relájate, sólo estoy haciendo nuevos amigos…

-No Bells, Edward será mi mejor amigo, pero es un puto cabrón. Solo quiere follarte para luego tirarte…

-Emmett, ya. Yo no esperaba nada más, incluso ese era mi plan- le sonreía Edward quien me miraba con la boca abierta- sabes que ya no soy la misma Emm, yo mismo te lo dije…

-¿Eres la hermana de Emm?-pregunto choqueado Edward…

-Mhmhhhhm, si. Y ahora que termine las compras, me voy. Iré a casa a preparar la cena, adiós Edward- le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y le susurre mi número- llámame si quieres diversión…

-Adiós Eddie-dijo con una sonrisa de nuevo Emm- nos vemos mañana…

-Adiós Emmie, no me vuelvas a decir así o te quedaras sin descendencia- Emm ya se había ido y el me tomo del brazo y me dio un casto beso- adiós gatita y tranquila te llamare…

Me fui contorneando las caderas hacia el auto y "accidentalmente" se me subió una parte de la blusa, la que mostraba una parte del tatuaje de la mariposa que tenía en el hueso de la cadera…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? DEJEN SU REVIEWS!**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Gatita mía?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Gatita mía?**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba comprando en el supermercado unas cosas para mamá, iba sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando choque con alguien…

-Ten cuidado-dije molesto…

-Tú ten más cuidado- Era la voz de una chica que nunca había visto en mi vida, era muy bella. Ojos cafés y pelo caoba casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, no era voluptuosa, pero tenía las curvas perfectas, una piel blanca y que daban ganas de tocarlo y unos labios carnosos, el superior más que el inferior y rosados…

Me di cuenta que también me analizaba así que dije

-Ya, gatita deja de babear, sé que soy irresistible, pero deberías disimular ¿no?

-Eres… eres el idiota más grande que eh visto-dijo enojada por mi descubrimiento…

Era la hora de las presentaciones…

-El chico más guapo querrás decir y tú eres la gatita que se cree leona, más bella que eh visto. Soy Edward Cullen ¿tus eres?...

-No me interesas- já, ¡anda de payasa la señorita!

- Claro que te intereso ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por acá- se lo pensó un rato después de mi frase y dijo:

-Mmm, si Bella Swan- Bella, el nombre indicado. Esperen un momento ¿Swan?...

-Edward Cullen-¿Emmett? ¿Qué hace Emm acá?- aléjate de mi hermanita, si no quieres un puño mio en tu boca…

¿Su hermana? ¿Ella es la hermana de Emm? Con razón el apellido Swan se me hacía conocido…

-Emmie-dijo ella con la voz más irresistible del planeta- relájate, sólo estoy haciendo nuevos amigos…

¿Nuevos amigos? Yo no quiero ser su amigo…

No Bells, Edward será mi mejor amigo, pero es un puto cabrón. Solo quiere follarte para luego tirarte- PUTO Emmett, no me dejaría acercarme a su hermana y más encima le da referencias de mí…

-Emmett, ya. Yo no esperaba nada más, incluso ese era mi plan- quede con la boca abierta, ¿la chica no era virgen? Y quería follarme sin compromiso? Esta chica me gusta, me gusta mucho…

Cómo la marihuana, me tenía lento el cerebro, no se me ocurrió otra cosa más inteligente que preguntarle si era su hermana, cero que dejare de consumir esa porquería…

-Mhmhhhhm, si. Y ahora que termine las compras, me voy. Iré a casa a preparar la cena, adiós Edward- me dio un beso en la comisura de los labio y me susurro su numero, que aprendí de memoria en sólo un instante - llámame si quieres diversión…

-Adiós Eddie-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, ¡por dios! odiaba que me dijera así- nos vemos mañana…

-Adiós Emmie, no me vuelvas a decir así o te quedaras sin descendencia- Como Emmett se había ido, yo ni tonto ni perezoso la bese castamente en los labios y le susurre su nuevo apodo- adiós gatita y tranquila te llamare…

Se fue contorneando las caderas, en un gesto que yo opinaba que a todas las mujeres les hacía ver desesperadas, pero en ella era algo que encendía a mi amigo. Lo que me mato es lo que le paso después, se le subió la polera y dejo ver la ala de un tatuaje de mariposa en el hueso de la cadera, como me gustaría pasar la lengua por ese tatuaje. Maldición me tendría que llegar a dar una ducha fría o ir con Lauren, Jessica o Tanya…

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y soy el chico más apuesto del instituto, que va, de todo Forks o de todo el mundo. Cada vez que paso por un lugar a todas las chicas se les mojan las bragas, eh tenido a todas las mujeres o chicas de Forks, excepto a Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmett y a mi hermana Alice, eso sería raro y como me llamo Edward Cullen, haría que esa gatita caería en mi cama, aunque tenía que tener cuidado, no quería perder la amistad de Emmett, porque me tire a su hermana…

Llegue a mi casa y fui directo a la habitación de Alice, necesitaba hablar con ella de porque, recién hoy, me venía a enterar que era tan bella. Pero una gran sorpresa me lleve al ver el cuerpo de Jaspe desnudo encima del de mi hermana…

-Alice Cullen, si no quieres quedarte viuda antes de casarte o sin novio-dije cuando los dos me miraron con horror- cuando entre los quiero vestidos. Papa y mamá estarán de viaje, pero yo estoy aquí…

-Ta' bien-dijo Alice- pero yo no te digo nada cuando te encuentro con tu zorrita de turno, a parte pensé que estabas con alguna…

-Pongo seguro-le recomendé...

Cerré la puerta y fui a la gaveta de mi habitación, en donde escondía mis tragos. Tome una cerveza, no quería emborracharme tan rápido, antes de haber hablado con Alice. Oí un toque en mi puerta y dije un "pasa"…

-¿Qué era tan importante, como para interrumpir mi momento con Jazzy?-dijo molesta la duende…

-¿Porqué nunca me dijiste sobre la belleza que Emmett tenía de hermana? Yo pensé que era una nerd-dije por no saber que a hermanita de Emmett, a parte de ser una belleza, era una de esas que no les gustaba el compromiso…

-Porque en cada ocasión que hablábamos de eso, tu o estabas follandote a una zorra o embriagándote hasta desmayarte o ya estabas ebrio…

Podía ser cierto…

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir o mañana tengo bolsas-dijo Alice antes de salir de mi cuarto…

Al otro día me levante con ganas de ir a la escuela, necesitaba una follada urgente, me subí a mi precioso volvo y maneje hacía la escuela, mientras me tomaba un trago de whisky y escuchaba Debussy en la radio. Sé que es raro que un chico rebelde escuche Debussy, pero había cosas de mi niñez las cuales no cambie, como tocar piano o mi gusto por Debussy…

-Eddie- dijo una voz nasal- nos vemos en el baño en el cuarto período-dijo Lauren guiñándome un ojo- ven acá-dijo agarrándome y dándome un beso…

Un claxon me hizo darme cuenta que estábamos ocupando un aparcamiento y que un Aston Vanquish negro, era el que había interrumpido mi momento. El Aston se estaciono y justo al lado de este el jeep de Emmett…

Justo cuando todos voltearon a mirar el auto, Bella se bajo del auto y todos los estúpidos se les caían la baba, me dieron ganas de golpearlos y sacarles los ojos para que dejaran de verla, pero la verdad que era imposible que algo con ojos no viera su belleza. Venía con unos mini shorts de mezclilla, una polera que le llegaba al obligo, azul de tiras, un chalequillo de mezclilla y unas botas de cuero azul muy largas con un taco de 7 cm, que hacían que sus bellas piernas se vieran más largas. Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola que casi ni me di cuenta cuando Emmett les dijo a todos….

-Dejen de mirar a mi hermana o les sacaré los ojos-grito Emmett, haciendo que todos siguieran con lo que hacían. Definitivamente Emm daba miedo…

-Hola Emm- le salude- Hola gatita, estas bella hoy ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Eddie-dijo Emmett antes de darle un beso a Rosalie, quien venía llegando con Jasper y Alice…

-Hola bastardo-dijo Bella- conmigo no funcionan tus encantos, deberías ser más claro y decir _"Oye Bella ¿Quieres venir a follar conmigo al baño?_

Todos rieron y yo la mire mal…

-Hola chicos-dijo Emmett de nuevo- esta es mi hermana Bella, Bella ellos son Rosalie, mi novia-dijo apuntándola-su hermano Jasper, su novia Alice y a su hermano Edward ya lo conoces…

-Hola chicas- saludo ellas a Rose y Alice, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- hola Jazz ¿te puedo decir así?- el asintió e hizo lo mismo que con las chicas- hola idiota-me saludo a mi…

Todos volvieron a reír y mi animo comenzó a disminuir, ¿Porqué era tan pesada conmigo y con los demás un encanto?, pero todo puede empeorar…

-Black-gruñi…

-Hola preciosa-dijo acercándose a ella- ¿no me digas que eres la hija de Charlie? Soy Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy

-See, ¿Quién más? O quizás le pondremos falda a Emmett y podría ser hija de Charlie también- todos nos reímos y Emmett hizo una mueca- hijo de Billy eh, haz crecido harto ¿Rachel y Rebecca son tus hermanas

-Me caes bien, muñeca. Si ellas son mis molestias personales-dijo guiñándole un ojo a MI Bella, un momento ¿dije mía?- iré al grano, ¿Quieres ir a la Push el viernes?...

-Claro- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente- conoces mi casa ¿pasas por mi a las 8:00?

¡¿ELLA ACEPTO SALIR CON BLACK Y A MI NO ME DA NI LA HORA?! ¿Desde cuando Black es mejor que yo?, cuando Salí de mis cavilaciones, había tocado ella timbre y me encamine a clases, pero la vi sola y quise poner mis tácticas a juego…

La acorrale contra la pared y puse mis labios en su oído…

-¿Por qué tan cambiante muñeca? En el súper estábamos hablando de echar un polvo sin complicaciones y ahora…

-Sab..es que paasa-dijo ella con a voz entrecortada, sonreí por mi efecto en ella- tu te demoras mucho y no vas al grano, a mi me gustan directos, precisos y sin tanta parafernalia…

La muy perra me mordió y el lóbulo, para hacerme estremecer, pero una idea surgió y me pareció de lo más….

-¿No soy rápido gatita?-dije acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios- ¿Qué opinas de esto? ¿Black te besaría así gatita MIA?

La bese todo pensamiento se fue de mi mente, además de que mi amigo se empezó a despertar, pero gatita merecía por decirme sin efectos, lento y complicado. Ella estaba por aprender que nadie se resiste a los encantos de Edward Anthony Cullen…

**HOLA, SE QUE DIJE QUE ELIMINARIA EL FIC, PERO LO PENSE MEJOR Y NO QUIERO DEJARLAS ASI, ASI QUE SUBIRE LENTO, PERO NO ABANDONARE…**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Amigos con derechos?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Amigos con derecho?**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Inhale una última vez el humo del cigarro y lo tire al piso, sin importarme que Charlie me regañara al encontrar la colilla en la madera. Fui hacía la ventana y recordé las sensaciones que me produjo besarme hoy con Edward…

_Flashbacks_

_Le mordí el lóbulo y lo sentí estremecerse, me sentí complacida al tener estos efectos en el dios griego delante mio…_

_-¿No soy rápido gatita?-empezó a acercarse demasiado para mi bien mental - ¿Qué opinas de esto? ¿Black te besaría así gatita MIA?_

_Me beso y produjo miles de sensaciones que jamás había sentido, pero de repente mi mente empezó a funcionar bien y me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer…_

_Lo empuje, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo, así que una fantástica idea surgió…_

_-¿Qué…. Mier…da?-dijo como pudo cuando pateé sus bolas, me miro y le saque el dedo de en medio como persona madura que soy…_

_-Cullen apréndete algo si quieres tener "amistad con ciertos derechos", yo soy la que manda y lo más importante "no juegues conmigo, que yo juego mejor"…_

_Y salí corriendo a mi clase, aunque podía usar la justificación de que soy nueva y "me perdí", no quería que me castigaran el primer día por no asistir a una clase, además de que entre enfrentar a Edward por lo de recién o ir a clase, la primera opción __hacía__ que la segunda me pareciera meramente atractiva…_

_Revise mi horario, por si acaso, no quería hacer el ridículo el primer día, antes de entrar en el salón de Biología. Cuando entre el profesor estaba dando el mismo discurso que daban todos los profesores el primer día, cundo lo interrumpí me miró feo…_

_-Buenos días profesor-vi el horario- Banner, me perdí buscando el salón, como sabe soy nueva. Soy Isabella Swan-una chispa de comprensión paso por su cara- Bella por favor…_

_-Claro Sta. Swan, pase y acomódese atrás…_

_Me senté atrás, pero antes de que terminara de acomodarme la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cullen…_

_-Banner-dijo como si fuera su amigo- ¿Qué hiciste durante el verano? ¿Cómo esta Glenda?_

_-Cullen-gruño- me honra que haya querido asistir a mi clase…_

_-Si, si si. Como sea hoy no tenía ganas de faltar…_

_Miro hacía mi con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se oían suspiros y hasta se olía como las perras mojaban sus bragas. Maldita sea ¿Por qué venía hacia acá? Mire el salón y todos los puestos estaban ocupado ¡Por Dios! ¿No podía tener más mala suerte?_

_-Gatita, haz sido muy mala en el pasillo…_

_No le respondí seguí anotando lo que sea que Banner escribía en la pizarra…_

_-Vamos, Bellie ¿Por qué no vamos al armario del conserje en la hora de inglés?_

_Me limite a hacerme la indiferente, pero por dentro me moría por aceptar, 4 días sin tirarme a alguien afectaban. De repente, se me acerco al cuello y empezó a soplar, para luego empezar a dejar pequeños besos y morderme el lóbulo. Mi autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite cuando…_

_-Cullen, Swan los quiero ahora mismo fuera de mi salón. En mi salón no se hacen esas indecencias…_

_-Pero profesor-dije yo…_

_-Ahora si no quiere que su padre se entere del episodio…_

_Bufe y tome mis cosas con la máxima de dignidad que me quedaba, por atrás sentí los pasos de Cullen, pero me limite a ignorarlo, pero al parecer esos no eran sus planes…_

_Me cargo y me tapo la boa, sabiendo que iba a gritar y me metió a lo que supuse el cuarto del conserje…_

_-Ya no tendremos que esperar a Inglés-dijo con una sonrisa seductora, yo no cambie mi expresión- vamos, gata. Yo ya aprendí mi lección y sé que no e las puedo hacer lo mismo contigo que con todas, pero…_

_Antes de que dijera algo más me lance a su boca y él inmediatamente reacciono tomándome como koala y estábamos besándonos con una pasión capaz de incendiar un bosque y ni cuenta me daba. Me apoyo en una pared y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando chocamos con algo y este cayo al piso, no le dimos importancia y seguimos con nuestra actividad, la habitación empezó a subir unos grados y la ropa empezaba a sobrar…_

_-¿Hay alguien hay dentro?-dijo una voz ronca para luego mascullar-malditos adolecentes hormonales…_

_La cerradura empezó a girarse lentamente, tal y como en una película de terror, yo todavía seguía encima de él y él tenia un gran problemita ahí abajo, me llevo hasta una ventana que no sabía de su existencia y salto, yo estaba conmocionada por el reciente hallazgo…_

_-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?-dije aún en pequeño shok_

_-Nos salve de un día de detención-dijo con fanfarroneo…_

_Sonó el timbre y me fui a clases, mientras me tomaba un poco de vodka con jugo de naranja que traía en una botella de agua mineral…_

_El resto del día paso relativamente normal, Alice y Rosalie eran magnificas, eran las amigas perfectas para mí, aunque era muy opuestas, Alice era un duende hiperactivo, era leal y un poco soñadora, pero sabía divertirse y Rosalie era una perra en el buen sentido de la palabra, orgullosa, algo egocéntrica y leal, ella era perfecta para mi hermano, entre las tres nos complementamos y hasta compartí mi vodka con ellas. Pase un poco borracha lo demás, con Jasper hicimos buenas migas, pero a Edward no le hable el resto del día, aunque él si lo intentaba…_

_Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar, arranque rápidamente hacia mi auto. Estaba harta de las insinuaciones de algunos estúpidos acosadores de acá…_

_Fin del flashbacks_

Baje y mi celular sonó, era un msje de Emmett que no llegaría a cenar y que Charlie tenía guardia hoy. Así que decidí pedir una pizza, no tenía ganas de hacer la cena…

Cuando la pizza llego, un repartidor bastante atractivo estaba en la puerta, tenía el cabello castaño rubio y los ojos celeste…

-Una pizza con carne, pollo, salchichas, tocino, jamón y extra queso para- se quedo atónito cuando me vio, pero se recompuso luego- la bella señorita, soy Alec, ¿Tu eres…?

-Nadie que te importe-dijo una voz bastante conocida- ahora toma y quédate el cambió- le entrego unos billetes- ahora ándate, Adiós…

Edward entró y cerro la puerta en la cara de un confundido Alec, a decir verdad yo estaba igual…

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte con rabia- ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

-Claro, te dejo en paz para que coquetees con todo _niñito-_dijo con repulsión la palabra- que se te acerque…

-¿Y que te importa si coqueteo con un niñito? Tu no eres ni mi padre ni mi hermano ni siquiera mi amigo para venir a decírmelo-le escupí…

-¿Porque me importa que coquetees con él?-dijo acercándose - porque tu eres mía, te reclame mía el mismo día que te vi por primera vez y te reclame mía cuando te bese y tu no tienes el derecho de salir con Black o coquetear con cualquier niñato por ahí…

-Pero que idioteces dices, Cullen-dije yo- yo puedo salir con quien quiera y de hecho lo haré, no necesito que me cuiden…

-Bueno no me importa lo que digas-dijo acariciando mi mandíbula con su nariz y acercando nuestras caderas- TU ERES MÍA…

Me beso de nuevo mientras me llevaba hacia el sillón, recostándome, mientras acariciaba mis costados, para luego bajar al cuello y depositar pequeños besos, lamer y chuparme toda la piel, cuando un carraspeo nos hizo girar, para encontrarnos a Emmett mirándonos con enojo y el seño fruncido y a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie con diversión…

Con Edward nos arreglamos la ropa y nos paramos…

-¿Qué haces… aquí?- fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir…

-Es mi casa-dijo Emmett encabronado- vivo aquí…

-Lo se Emm-dije con tono tierno- pero me dijiste que no llegarías a cenar, por cierto tengo nuestra pizza favorita esperando…

-Claro y por eso traes a Edward a la primera aquí y tu mal amigo-dijo apuntando a Edward- te dije que no te follaras a mi hermanita, por más de lo que diga ella, la dañaras…

-Vamos Emmie, ya te lo dije, no me dañara, porque yo sólo quiero un polvo con él, no casarme…

Jasper, Alice y Rosalie trataron de ocultar torpemente una carcajada con una toz, al ver la cara de Emmett…

-Por Dios Bella, soy tu hermano, ten compasión. Es duro saber que cambiaste tanto-eso dolió, era verdad, pero no quería recordatorios- pero no es lindo saber con quien tienes un polvo y más si es uno de tus mejores amigos…

-Yo no digo nada cuando tu te follas con Rosalie en mi casa-dijo Jasper causando que la tensión se disipara para dar paso a carcajadas de todos, menos de Rose y Emm. Realmente me caía bien Jazz…

Fui a la cocina a buscar los refrescos con Edward…

-¿Y en que quedamos?-dijo dándome un pequeño beso- ¿Qué somos?

¿En que quedamos? ¿Qué somos? Ni yo lo sabía, pero necesitaba diversión y si alguien podía dármela, ese era Edward Cullen…

-Amigos con derechos-dije yo- pero por favor si quiere besarte o follarte con alguna zorra, no lo hagas delante de mí…

-Claro, pero tu tampoco-dijo con una expresión de póker, pero la cambio abruptamente- ¿sellamos con un beso?

-Claro-nos dimos un beso, que hizo que viera las estrellas…

Llevamos las sodas y fuimos hacia la sala…

-Jugaremos yo nunca nunca-dijo Alice- pero jugaremos con cerveza, mañana tenemos instituto y no quiero amanecer con resaca…

Todos aceptaron, era un juego que había jugado varias veces ya, menos Edward y yo, pero rápidamente dijo que si cuando Alice le susurro algo, así que no me quedo más remedió que jugar, no sería una aguafiestas…

-Yo parto-dijo Emmett- yo nunca nunca eh sido pillado por un policía teniendo sexo en un auto…

En esta ronda tomaron todos, menos Jasper…

-Tengo una idea-dijo la pixie- el que tome deberá explicar la situación. A mi me pillo su padre teniendo sexo con Collins y me llevaron a la comisaría. Recuerdo que Emmett intercedió para que no le contaran a mis padres…

Edward hizo una mueca. Oh no, yo no quiero que sepan…

-Bueno-dijo Rose, un poco incomoda- a mi me pillaron en Port Ángeles con Royce…

Emmett tenso su mandíbula y los demás se removieron incomodos, eso hizo que supiera que no era un tema muy agradable para el grupo ¿Quién era el tal Royce y que había pasado con Rose?

-A mi me pillo Charlie con Lauren-dijo Emm…

-A mi en Chicago con Heidi-dijo Edward y yo me puse seria…

-A mi en Phoenix con-hice una pausa- con… James…

Emmie frunció el seño, él era el único que sabía que había pasado. James me había tratado de violar, pero habían llegado Tany y Félix y me habían salvado…

-Mi turno-dijo Emmett- yo nunca nunca… me eh enamorado…

Dijo mirándome para luego tomar y decir "Rosie te amo"…

Luego Jazz y Alice tomaron al mismo tiempo y se dijeron "Te amo". Edward y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer. Era malo ser solteros en un grupo de enamorados…

Las parejas se encerraron en burbujas y nosotros quedamos solos. Así que nos acercamos y nos sentamos a platicar. De repente nos empezamos a acercar y nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozar, cuando mi móvil vibro….

* * *

**HOLA HOLA HOLA, ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO!**


End file.
